Break
by Kurishii Mineaux
Summary: Len and Kaito are happily in love, but how strong is their bond? Will it survive all the tragedies that happen to the pair? rated M for yaoi, rape, swearing violence and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Len awoke to the smiling face of his lover. Kaito gently kissed him, murmuring good morning, his arms holding the smaller close. He kisses him back, enjoying the vanilla flavor his lips always had. The blond glanced at their alarm clock, 7:20 am it said. He sighed, knowing that he had to get out of his bed and haul his tired ass to school.

"School today." he told his lover as he began to get out of bed.

"No... Stay. I'll write you a note and say you have a doctor's appointment and then we can play doctor. Come on, it'll be fun" Kaito whined, holding on to his waist, preventing him from moving.

"You know I hate missing school. Kiyoteru-sensei always makes us take tons of notes" he tried to wiggle away from Kaito's grasp. Len was just pulled closer.

"But, but, I've got some serious morning wood..." he rubbed his hard on against Len's backside. "You wouldn't want me, your true love, to have to jerk off, right?"

Len blushed, feeling him grind against his ass through his pajama pants, and trying not to get aroused himself. "But, we did it four times last night. How are you not empty?"

"Please skip Len." Kaito kisses his neck. "This is really awesome. Prussia would be jealous of this."

Len laughed. "Kai, you're big, but not five meters. That size wouldn't fit anything. And stop bringing up Hetalia. It has no plot." he finally was released and he trudged, yawning, over to his uniform.

"I'm hurt Len... You're saying that an anime character is more awesome that your boyfriend. And you're forcing me to lie around at home and fap." Kaito pouted, trying to guilt him into staying.

He sighed. "Kaiii~ if you were that big, you wouldn't fit and it would hurt a lot. And I know you have recordings of us doing it., just use those as porn and do it your self" Len finished dressing. He glanced over his shoulder at his pouting lover. And there was quite a tent there. He caught himself staring and went to get breakfast just as Kaito let out an erotic moan.

"Nnmm~ oh Len..." he grinned, watching the blond blush. He wasn't even touching himself but just that little moan has sent a shudder up his lover's spine. Len shut the door on Kaito, walking quickly into the kitchen for breakfast.

"You know you have to work too Kaito." Len called back, grabbing his school bag and holding a banana.

"Yeah I know sweetness. Have fun and be safe. And if you do anything illegal, don't get caught" Kaito called from their bedroom, "I love you"

Len smiled, "I love you more"

"Don't start that~ cause if you do then I will make sure you play hooky with me today"

He laughed, walking out the door, "Bye-bye"

The train Len took to school was never very full. He stood near the door, waiting for his friend Piko to board and eating a banana. Piko and Rin both got on and he bro-fisted his friend and gave his sister a hug. They chatted the rest of the way to school, then drifted off to their class rooms. Len looked at the board and saw that today was a short day. The bell rang for class and Kiyoteru walked in. Everyone chanted the greeting, and he mumbled it back.

Class was normal. Kiyoteru-sensei rambled on while half the class took notes and the other half daydreamed. Len took notes for a while, then just doodled in his notebook. Then, as the end of class was approaching, the teacher said something odd.

"Kagamine-kun, I want to see you after class" then he continued with his lesson like nothing happened. At the end of class Len slipped out and told Rin and Piko that he had to stay late.  
>"But you'll miss the train." Rin said.<p>

"I'll call Kaito. He'll come and pick me up." Len smiled.

"'Kay. But if that bozo doesn't pick up his cell, call us and we'll get Kupo to come get you." Piko told Len. He though that Kaito was a moron. He and Rin waved at Len and walked out of the school to their station. Len headed back into the classroom.

"You wanted to see me Kiyoteru-sensei?" asked the blond teen.

The brown haired man went over to the door and locked it. The blinds for the window had been drawn closed. Kiyoteru took off his thin glasses and loosened his tie. He approached the boy, gazing hungrily at him.

Len could tell something was odd with his teacher. He backed away a little, but bumped into a desk. Kiyoteru quickly took this chance and roughly turned the blond so he was lying face down on the desk, his wrists held firmly above his head in his teacher's hand. Len struggled under Kiyoteru.

"S-sensei! What are you doing?" the teen's voice trembled as the brunet took off his tie and tied the boy's hands together and then to the desk.

Kiyoteru licked his lips, sending a shudder down the teen's spine. "You're so cute Len." The teacher slid his hand up the shirt of his uniform, pinching one of his soft nipples. Len cried out in protest, flinching away from the touch. He struggled against his bonds, his teacher's hand gripping his hip tightly.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" he cried as the man's hand slid lower down his body, pulling the waistband of his pants down. Len struggled in vain, Kiyoteru slapped him hard, and he became still, stunned by the man's sudden violence.

He pulled the blond's head back by his long hair, and growled, "Shut up. I'm going to fuck you hard and you're going to take it like the whore you are."

"Wha-"

"I've seen you with that blue-haired 'guardian' of yours. Oh yes, I saw plenty." Kiyoteru remarked, rubbing his bulge against the boy's butt.

"I don't know wh-"

He pulled his hair hard, causing a small shriek from the teen. "Don't play innocent with me you slut. You enjoyed his cock fucking you up the ass." Kiyoteru suddenly ripped his pants down, exposing Len's ass to the empty classroom. "And, now," he whispered huskily into his ear, and a clinking came from behind along with a zipping nose and the rustling of clothes.

"S-sensei..." Len could feel his teacher's erection against his ass.

Kiyoteru murmured into his ear, "you are going to take mine into your tight little slut-hole and enjoy it like the fucking whore you are." The terror was visible in his teary, green-blue eyes, as a scream ripped from his throat when the man behind him thrust hard into his small pucker.

Tears streamed from his eyes as the teacher thrust in to him hard. "Aaaaah! S-sensei! No, t-take it out! Take it out now!" he cried, "It hurts! O-oh god please! It hurts so much!"

The brunet moaned, enjoying the tightness of his student's ass. Kiyoteru thrust in hard, over and over again, ignoring the desperate cries from below him. The boy's pleading became weaker as he continued, more of it became weak screams of protest than actual words. Tears flowed from the blond's eyes, leaving little puddles on the desk the was tied to. Kiyoteru moaned, fucking his favorite student hard. The brunet came inside the teen with a moan, Len let out a horse sob, feeling the disgusting liquid fill him.

Kiyoteru pulled out of the quietly sobbing boy, and put his tool away. He untied Len's hands and he slumped of the desk to the floor, curling up into a trembling ball. The man smirked at the small form lying defeatedly on the floor of his class room, "I'll be sure to give you extra credit for this." He grabbed his bag and left the teen there.

A few minutes after he left, Len deiced to get himself out of this new found hell hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Len sat on the toilet in the boy's bathroom. He had his cell out and was staring at his contact list, he kept flicking back and forth between three people.

Kaito, Piko, Gakupo. Back to Kaito, then Gakupo, and Piko. Gakupo, Kaito, Piko. Tears silently streamed down the teen's face. He paused on each name, thinking.

Kaito: Yes! He'll keep me saf-... No... He'd freak out and things would get even worse.

Piko: No, he doesn't need to know. He'd be so mad.

Gakupo: He'd help... He'd keep it a secret if I asked...

Len, with shaking hands, pressed the call button. He held the yellow phone with the ice cream charm to his ear, swallowing the lump in his throat. One ring, nothing, his hand was shaking. Two rings, he brought both hands up to hold his cell. And at the third ring, he breathed out a small sigh of relief.  
>"Yo Len, did your lazy lover not pick up his cell?" Gakupo answered his phone cheerfully, without a problem in the world.<p>

His voice shook, and the sorrow was visible in the small word, "K-kupo..."

"I'll be right there. I'll call you when I arrive." was Gakupo's soothing reply. Len made a small noise in reply and Gakupo hung up.

Len sat there, leaning against the wall in the cold bathroom, crying softly, listening to the drip from the leaking sink. He didn't think. He didn't want to, it was too painful. But questions still whirled through his head.

"What will Kaito do, what will he think, how will he handle this? What if he leaves me?" Len shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts.

"What about school? Should I keep going? How will... that man act? What if it happens again? What if it continues?"

Len almost screamed when his phone went off, fumbling with it. He opened it and answered quickly. "H-hello?"

"I'm here. Where are you?" replied his friend's voice.

"In the boy's bathroom." there was a small silence before, "C-could you come and get me? I don't think I can walk right now"

"Okay."

"S-stay on the line with me! Please!"

"Don't worry." Len could hear quick, sure footsteps approaching. "I'll be there soon"

Len made a small sound in reply as the door to the bathroom was opened and the purple haired man strode in. He could see Len in the back stall, he walked over there and opened it to see his young friend, a large red mark on his cheek, tears streaming down his face, his school uniform a mess. He looked pathetically up at the man, as he pulled the younger into a hug.

"Oh god Len... What the hell happened?" a small sob racked through the boy, "Don't worry Lenny, you're safe. I'll take you home, we'll call Kaito. And you'll be safe." Gakupo lifted the teen up off the floor and carried him out to his car. He gently set him in the passengers seat and buckled him in, then got into the car and drove back to his house.

"K-kupo?" Len spoke up softly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Kai what happened... I don't want him to know." He pulled his knees up to his chest and cried some more.

"Okay. But what happened?" Gakupo glanced at the blond teen.

Len curled up into a smaller ball and didn't say anything the rest of the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thank you all so much for the favorites and alerts and reviews! Especially the reviews! I love getting those.~

"Hey, Kai-Kai. Guess what?" there was a pause a Gakupo waited for Kaito's answer, "No baka. Your darling Lenny had decided to take Piko and me up on that orgy offer." He quickly held the phone away from his ear so he wouldn't be deafened by the blue-haired man's screams. "Okay, okay, he's just spending the night cause he wasn't feeling well and you didn't pick up your phone again. I don't care if it was off, pick the damn thing up when you get a call mofo!" He smiled, not listening to his friend's rant. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Your lover boy wants you so get your blue ass over here. Ja ne~"

"Kupo, is he coming?" Len lay on the couch, curled up into a sad little ball. He had taken a shower there so he was looking a little better but a bruise was forming on his cheek where he had been slapped.

"Yeah, he is. Don't worry." Gakupo opened his mouth to add a perverted joke, but decided not to because he'd never seen his young friend like this. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Len shook his head, shuddering a little. "I don't think I could." he murmured.

The purple-haired man nodded, and hugged the blond. He buried his face in the man's shirt and didn't move. Gakupo watched the clock's hands move closer to eight pm. The door banged open and Kaito sped in.

"Lenny!" he plopped down on the couch next to his love and their friend. Len launched himself into Kaito's chest and comforting arms and sobbed. His eyes widened in shock and he held his young lover close. "Len," he murmured, "what's wrong sweetheart?" he cried on his scarf and the blue-haired man held him close.

Gakupo watched the two, and realized how deep their love was. He had never seen Kaito so loving with Miku, Meiko, or any of his other many flings. Nor had he ever seen Len act like this. Once Len was clam, he was calm, he had never seen him burst out into tears and go and hug some one other than his sister.

"Shh. Darling its okay. I'm here." Kaito murmured these words over and over again into his hysteric boyfriend's ear. He gently kissed his cheek.

"I'm yours... no one else's. Don't let others touch me! Keep me safe!" Kaito could only half hear what Len said through all his tears, but he held him tighter and murmured soothing things to his love.

Kaito glanced at Gakupo, silently asking what was wrong. He shrugged, not knowing. The blue-haired man pulled his love close, and into a comfortable position. The two sat on Gakupo's couch for several hours. Eventually Len's tears trickled to a stop and he fell asleep exhausted oh Kaito's chest.

"What happened to him? I've never seen him like this." Kaito inquired from the couch.

"I have no idea. When Piko and Rin came home they said that he had to stay late and he might call for a ride" Gakupo was in the kitchen, making a late dinner for his friends. "And about an hour after, I got a call from him and he sounded terrible. So I rushed there and he was hiding in the boy's bathroom." he glanced at Kaito. "Have you seen his cheek?"

"No I haven't." He gently lifted his sleeping boyfriend's head and looked at the busing cheek. "Oh god... What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. But when I went to get him, he said he couldn't walk, and I carried him out." he looked down at the apple he was cutting into bunnies.

Kaito was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "You- you don't think he was..."

Gakupo stopped cutting, and gripped the knife tightly "He better not have been raped."

"I'll skin that mother fucker alive if he was." Kaito's normally warm eyes flashed with a cold fury and he held his sleeping love tight to him.

Gakupo instantly saw that this wasn't going well, "But we don't know if he was! He wouldn't tell me."

"Yeah... true. But still, I wanna hurt that ass that left this mark on my darling Len."

"Kai, calm the fuck down. He could have just fallen down some stairs or something." he sighed. Kaito could be so overprotective sometimes. Gakupo walked over with a plate of apple bunnies and peanut-butter. The two munched on those while their young friend slept.

"He didn't call me." murmured Kaito, looking down at his sleeping lover.

"What?"

"I said he didn't call me. I had my cell on me all day and it was on. He never called..."

Gakupo, looked at his friend. "Stop joking dude. Not funny." but he could see from his face that it was true. He looked at the sleeping boy, wondering why he had called him and not his lover.

"Did I do something? Did my joke piss him off this morning?" Kaito looked down at his love, worried. Worried about what happened to his normally happy sweetheart. Worried about why he wasn't called.

Gakupo sat in silence, wondering the same. Kaito quietly munched on the apples, softly stroking Len's loose hair. He brushed his fingers over one of his ears and the blond made a little noise and snuggled closer to him. Kaito softly smiled down at his love. Then he looked up, with a grim smile on his face.

"Hey, Kupo. Hypothetical here. Let's pretend that Len really was raped. And let's say I beat the fuck out of the ass-wipe who did it." Gakupo nodded, listening to his blue-haired friend. "And let's say that the cops found out who attacked the guy, and I get into a bit of trouble, you'd look after Len right? And make sure he is safe and well?"

"One, don't you dare get in trouble like that. And two, of course you moron. Len's like a little brother to me. But really. What ever happened to him, don't go and try and get revenge for it. He doesn't want you in trouble." Gakupo stared into Kaito's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Kaito looked down at his sleeping love, smiling softly, "I would never purposely do something to make him sad."


	4. Chapter 4

When Len woke up, he was home, and in his bed. He looked around bewildered. The last thing he really remembered was Kaito's strong arms holding him close and the soothing beat of his heart. Len smiled softly, remembering when Kaito had told him that his heart beat only for him. He sat up and groaned low. The ache in his lower back was horrible. Then, all of yesterday's events hit him like a brick to the face. The impact of it made him curl up into a small whimpering ball again.

"Len? Are you up?" Kaito came into their bedroom with an apron on and a spatula in hand.

"Y-yeah." he forced a smile. "What'cha cooking?" he asked, trying to keep the subject away from yesterday and the pain he was in.

"Food. What else?" he chuckled. "I'm making banana pancakes. I'll bring some in to you when they're done." Len nodded and curled up under the covers trying to compose himself while Kaito went back to cooking.

A little while later he walked back into the room carrying a tray with some juice and a plate of pancakes. He set it down near his love. Len looked at the food, and saw that Kaito had made everything into either a heart or a smiley face. He laughed, looking at the oddly shaped food his boyfriend had made especially for him. Kaito smiled and touched his forehead to Len's.

"Its good to hear you laugh like that sweetheart." He said smiling, his eyes closed. Len giggled then kissed his sweet lover. Kaito smiled into the kiss, kissing back and wrapping his arms around his love's small waist, holding him close. Len also clung tightly to his love.

"I love you so much. Don't ever leave me!" He held tight to Kaito's shirt.

He chuckled and petted his boyfriend's hair. "I love you more. And you know I would never ever leave you." Kaito smiled. "Now eat. You didn't have anything a Gakupo's, so you must be starving."

Len nodded, smiling at his lovers words, and began to eat. The blue-haired man chucked, watching him eat, and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, and snuggled up to him. Len finished eating and looked down at his smiling lover. Kaito the sat up and held him close, the smile vanishing from his face.

He murmured into his ear, "Len, please tell me what happened? I want to know."

Len trembled like a leaf and he held him tighter. "K-kaito..." the tears welled up in his pretty eyes again. Len held tight to him.

"Please. Tell me?" he held him tight and Len burst into tears.

"Kiyoteru-sensei... t-told me to stay after class... and he was acting all weird and, and," Len sobbed harder and Kaito held him close. "h-he tied me to a-a desk and it really hurt. Oh god it hurt so much. He slapped me and pulled my hair and called me a slut and a whore." his words came spilling out and he cried more each time.

"Babe, what happened? I don't understand..." he held him tighter.

"H-he r-ra-" Len felt Kaito tense as he tried to say the word. He felt him kiss his unbruised cheek softly. Large tears streamed down his face and he was held close.

"You don't have to say it, I get it now. And I won't let him, or anyone else touch you. You're safe here. I'll protect you." he held him close, Len sobbed into his shirt, holding it tight.

"I-it hurt so much... oh god it hurt."

"I know love. No one will ever hurt you again." his voice was soothing and Len raised his head to look into his boyfriend's eyes. Kaito wiped the tears away and kissed him softly. "I love you so much. And I feel horrible that this happened to you darling."

"Why?"

"Because I failed in protecting the thing I hold most precious. And you're hurting so much." Kaito held him gingerly.


	5. Chapter 5

The two lay in bed. Len was curled up in Kaito's arms, asleep. Kaito glanced at their alarm clock. It was almost time for schools to be getting out. He got up quietly, not waking his sleeping lover, and slipped out of the house.

He stood in the teacher's parking lot and watched as all the people headed to their cars or to the station. He saw Kiyoteru-sensei leaving the building and heading to his car. Kaito quickly followed him. The brunet unlocked his car and opened the door, starting to get into the drivers seat. He was roughly shoved into the back by a flash of blue.  
>"Hey! What the hell are you doing sir?" cried the teacher indignantly.<p>

Kaito turned around to face him and the man's face went pale. "Shut the fuck up." he locked the doors and drove away.

They drove for a good ten minutes until they reached a vacant lot. Kaito parked, and looked back at his terrified passenger. His eyes were ice cold and there was no smile on his face. Kiyoteru's glasses were askew, and he was sitting on the floor behind the front seats. Kaito got out of the car and opened one of the back doors, the teacher shrank away from him. He grabbed his tie and roughly hauled him out, throwing him onto the hard ground.

"W-what do you want?" he tried to get up, brushing some dirt off of his suit.

Kaito kicked him in his ribs, sending him back to the ground, with a grunt. "You know damn well what I want. Revenge."  
>"What? I didn't do anything to you!" the teacher tried to crawl away, but the blue-haired man's foot on his back prevented him.<p>

"You fucker!" he yelled, "You know damn well what you did to him and you show no remorse at all!" Kaito kicked his face, and the his glasses broke. He pulled him up by his shirt, and slapped the man hard. "You're scum. No wonder you have to rape innocent people to get laid."

The brunet's eyes widened in horror, realizing who this furious man was. "I-I didn't..." Kaito punched him in the face and his nose became a gusher of blood.

"Didn't what? Didn't think that his boyfriend would come and beat the shit out of you? Didn't mean to traumatize a happy boy? Didn't know that you are a fucking douche bag?" He kneed the other in the chest with each question. Kaito pulled his hair, almost ripping the fistful out of his head.

Kiyoteru swung at the blue-haired man, but his fist was caught and twisted painfully. He cried out in pain. Kaito flung him to the ground and stepped on his throat. The brunet clawed desperately at his pant leg, but was ignored. Suddenly, a cheerful ring tone sang out.

"Hey lovey." Kaito's eyes softened, talking happily with his lover as he stood on his teacher's throat, "I'm sorry. I went to the store cause we were out of milk. I didn't want to wake you" Kaito let up on his neck a little so he could breathe a bit, "I forgot to leave a note. Sorry darling. Yes, yes, I'll be back soon. Bye bye. Love you so much." his eyes were ice cold again once he hung up his cell.

Kiyoteru looked up in horror, still feebly clawing at his leg. Kaito smirked, taking his foot off his throat, and lifting the teacher up by his hair. "Y-you sick fuck!" Kiyoteru spat, and was promptly punched in the face.

"I should be saying that to you ass wipe." Kaito grinned, pulling out a knife.

Len sat in bed, still in his school clothes from yesterday. His blond hair was a mess from hiding under blankets and laying down. He had just called Kaito and was bored. He grabbed his banana pillow and curled up again, trying to fall back asleep. He sighed, and got up, walking to the bathroom. He turned the water for the tub on and went into the kitchen to get a snack. He grabbed a banana then headed back to the warm tub.

He felt better sitting in the warm water, munching on his favorite snack. The water was surprisingly soothing and he soon fell asleep in the bath.

AN/ thank you all so much for the reviews. I'd like to thank Neo Rulez for reviewing each chapter. Its nice to see a bunch of reviews when you wake up. :3 Aregato gozaimasu.


	6. Chapter 6

AN sorry for taking so long to update. I was busy. There is some yaoi smut in this chapter but if you dont like that, I dont know why you've read this far.

Len woke to the sound of the car pulling into the driveway. He hopped out of the tub carefully, listening to the door shut and Kaito's footsteps up the walkway. Len smiled as the door was opened by his boyfriend, and he took a flying leap at him. Kaito caught the naked teen and he wrapped his moist arms and legs around the blue-haired man.

"Oh hi!" he giggled, as Kaito shut the door with his foot..

"You seem to be feeling better." he smiled and kissed him. Len kissed back, pressing himself closer against Kaito's chest.

"I fell asleep in the bath." he smiled, kissing his neck .Kaito chuckled, gently nibbling on the blond's ear, making him moan softly.

Len let his legs down so he could stand, and Kaito adjusted his hold on the small figure. He leaned up to kiss him, his arms wrapped around his neck. The blue-haired man kissed back, deepening it. The blond opened his mouth when Kaito's tongue brushed his lips. The older started playing with his tongue, softly. Len played back, more roughly, pulling his love closer. He backed him to the wall, their tongues battling, holding each other close. Kaito ground gently against him, and the blond let out a soft moan. They could feel the other's arousal, and both were turned on even more by it.

Suddenly, Kaito lifted his love up and carried him into the bedroom, laying him on the bed. Len blushed, knowing what was coming. He kissed down his chest, softly nipping his smooth skin. He gasped softly as his lover worked down his stomach, heading for his erection. Len tugged at the man's shirt, starting to pull it off, and Kaito paused, pulling it the rest of the way off. Resting his hands on the teen's thighs, he licked the underside of his growing erection. He moaned loud as the tip was sucked on gently.

"Kaito!" Len called his lover's name when his length was suddenly sucked deep into his mouth. The teen gripped the sheets, moaning as his banana was sucked on. Kaito rubbed his tongue against it and hummed softly, listening to the delicious moans his love was making. He experimentally prodded Len's entrance gently with his finger and head a small surprised gasp.

"N-no!" Len's eyes widened, realizing what he had blurted out unintentionally, too late. Kaito took his hand away and stopped sucking him. The teen covered his mouth with his hands, looking shocked.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"No... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that! I don't know why I did..." Len looked down, he mumbled, "I'm sure this totally turned you off. I'm sorry. Its just kinda scary... even though we've done it a lot."

"It's okay love. I understand. I'm sorry for going too fast." he held his boyfriend close. Len softly kissed his collarbone, and continued all around his chest. He began to move lower down the blue-haired man's chest. His teeth grazed over one of his nipples, and a gasp came from Kaito's lips. Len's hands worked at undoing his lover's pants. He pulled his popsicle out and licked it.

"Le-"

"Shhhh." he cut his lover off and sucked hard on the tip. Len took the rest of Kaito's sizable length into his mouth and sucked on it, rubbing his tongue against it. He could feel it growing harder in his mouth, and he reached down and started to finger himself.

The blond moaned around the length in his mouth. He sucked on it hard, scissoring the fingers inside him. He slid his fingers deeper, stretching himself. Len stopped sucking, giving Kaito's length one final lick before bending over in front of him. He pulled his cheek and his quivering hole was exposed.

"K-kaito~ please put it in me. I need it~" he moaned, looking over his shoulder at his lover. Len blushed seeing the hungry look on the other's face.

Overcome by desire, Kaito jumped over and wrapped his arms around him. "Babe, I'm sorry if this hurts, but you've broken my control." he whispered huskily into his ear, groping his chest.

He moaned, "Please." Len could feel Kaito's aching erection pressing against his ass. He flipped him to his back, kissing his neck, and thrusting into him deep. They moaned loudly in unison. Kaito thrusts hard into his small lover, over and over again. Len moaned his lover's name loudly, kissing and biting up and down his neck.

He squeezed his hole around the hard length inside it. He moaned as the blue-haired man softly bit his ear. Kaito moaned thrusting deep and fast into him, reaching down to stroke his aching erection. Len wrapped his arms around the other's neck, kissing him desperately, both moaning into the kiss as their tongues battled. Kaito ran his finger over the slit on the head and Len cried out in pleasure, breaking the kiss.

Len's mind was blank except for the white hot pleasure. Kaito rammed into him harder, and his lover came, screaming his name, squeezing his already deliciously tight hole. The blue-haired man came deep inside the blond moments later.


	7. Chapter 7

Golden lashes opened over shiny blue eyes. He looked at Kaito's messy hair, and smiled, snuggling into his chest. When he shifted, he could feel cum leaking out onto his thigh, he turned bright red and smiled. He sat up and looked at his sleeping boyfriend. Len skipped into the bathroom and took a shower.

Kaito awoke to the sound of running water. He smiled, knowing that his love was cleaning up. He got up and went to start breakfast, flipping on the television as he walked by. He had just started cooking the eggs when Len came out of the bathroom in a cloud of sweet smelling steam.

"Kai~ whatcha cooking?" he sang, sitting at the table in only one of Kaito's shirts that was far too big for him.

"Breakfast." Kaito smiled as his young lover got up and poured juice for them. He put two eggs on each plate, and then popped some toast in the toaster.

Len sipped his juice, "What are you watching? The news?"

"Yeah, I guess. I wasn't rea-" Len dropped his cup and glass shattered everywhere, cutting him off mid sentence.

"Kaito... He... He's" Len took a step forward, narrowly missing a large shard of glass.

"Len!" He stepped over the main shards, scooping the teen up in his arms. "Whats wrong babe?" Kaito looked at the television, and saw a very bruised, beaten man who was wrapped up in duct tape.

Len stared at the sad excuse for his former teacher. The reported said that he was being arrested because he admitted to raping one of his students. His beating wasn't even mentioned on the report.

A crazed grin spread across the blond's face, and he burst out into laughter, holding Kaito tight. "Hahahaha!~ The bastard! Hehehe~ He deserves all that and more! I hope he gets gang raped in prison every night! Hahahahaha!" The phone rang. Then Len's cell was flooded with texts.

"What the hell?" Kaito said, trying not to smile to much "Why does everything start up at once?" he set Len down so he could answer the phone and he cleaned up the broken glass and juice.

Len answered the phone first. "Hello? Oh hey. Sup?" he waited a moment, then "Kai~ its for you!"

"Tell him to call back. I'm busy." Kaito was sitting on the floor, picking up the shards of glass.

Len giggled, "Nope, he said he'll call you once he's done." there was a pause. "He's doing me of course." he laughed again, then said bye.

He skipped off to answer the texts. Kaito smiled, seeing how his Len was happy, or at least content with the semi-revenge. He finished cleaning the bits off the floor with a dust pan and broom. Then he brought the breakfasts into their bedroom.

"Kai," Len said through a mouthful of food. "Shouldn't you be going to work today?"

"Nope. I've called the school and my work saying that you have a stomach flu, so you're out for at least another four days, if you want. But I have to go in tomorrow." Kaito collected the empty plates and put them in the sink with the other dishes.

"Oh." he sounded disappointed. "Then will you drop me off at the other house on your way? I don't want to be alone."

Kaito nodded, understanding the boy's worry. He pulled Len close, softly biting his ear. He gasped softly, and Kaito took that moment to capture the teen's mouth in a passionate kiss.

The phone rang again once the blue-haired man began to slide his hand up Len's shirt.

Kaito answered, "Hello? Oh hay Ga-kun~ What? Yeah I saw the news. Yeah... that's what happened. No I didn't do anything. Yeah yeah, whatever. Lenny-chan's gonna come over tomorrow to hang with you guys. What? I gotta work. He doesn't want to go to school. Ja ne."

Kaito hung up the phone. And it rang again. He glanced at the caller ID. It was his boss.


	8. Chapter 8

Once he got off the phone, he was frowning.

"They're calling me in today. Fuck."

"No I don't want you to go in! You can't. They said you had today off." Len clutched to Kaito's shirt.

"I know babe. But, I have to..." He leaned down and kissed him softly. "Will you be okay by yourself here today? I'll be back as quick as I can."  
>Len nodded, wanting Kaito not to leave, wanting him to stay with him all day. Kaito kissed him again, and he kissed back, holding tight to him. The blue-haired man broke the kiss, smiling softly and going out to his car.<br>"I love you. Be back soon." He called after him as he drove away, leaving Len standing in the window.

*~*~*~*~*~AN Warning! I decided that this story should be really kinky so here come it. ^^ watch out ~*~*~*~*~*

Kaito's permanent smile became more and more fake as he got closer to his work and that woman. He parked his silver-blue car near the entrance and walked into the large monochrome building. The blue-haired man glanced at the secretary at her desk.

"The other office." she said, looking down, not making eye contact with the cold looking man.

He nodded, walking like a man who knew he was walking into a trap but didn't care. Kaito opened the double doors to the expensive office and was almost knocked over by a tackle from his boss and ex-girlfriend.

"Oh Kaito!~ I missed you!~" Meiko hugged him tightly, and Kaito could feel something hard against his leg.

Kaito smiled falsely. "I didn't!~ Not at all.~" he looked at the brunet woman coldly as she pressed her large breasts and something hard from the crotch region against him. "And are you already wearing that stupid thing?"

"I just missed you soooo much." Meiko ground the plastic dick against Kaito's leg and she moaned outrageously. "I just couldn't wait for you." She grinned sadistically, "I want to fuck you so hard, and I got so wet thinking about your face that I had to put it in me."

Kaito looked down distastefully at the bulge in the woman's skirt. And from the way she looked, shirt half unbuttoned and messy, bra lying on the floor near her thong, her juices dripping down her leg, she had clearly been playing with her self and had orgasmed at least twice. He grimaced, knowing he'd have to bring her to at least three more.

She giggled, pulling Kaito deeper into the room. He complied, knowing this was the only way he could have what he wanted. Meiko leaned against the desk, and held her arms out so he could undress her. Kaito threw her shirt across the room and pulled her skirt down, earning a harsh cry of pleasure from he horny sadistic woman, as it moved the dildo around inside of her.

"Suck on it Kai-chan~" Meiko grabbed his hair and shoved his face down into her crotch, hitting his teeth with the protruding dildo.

"Owww M-meiko, you promised you'd leave no marks!" He put his hand up to his mouth, holding his pained lips.

The brunet laughed, her large breasts bouncing. "I did. I did. But you need to make me cum and you aren't sucking." She pushed his head down again.

Kaito grudgingly took the plastic dick in his mouth and sucked on it, making it move around inside her. Meiko shoved his head down lower into her crotch. He bit down on the plastic phallus, wishing it would make her cry out in pain. Instead, he just pushed it deeper into her, it pressed against a sensitive spot in her and she cried out in ecstasy, her hips rolling to get more, her fingers digging into the blue-haired man's scalp. Kaito almost choaked on the plastic dick in his mouth, and if it wasnt for his nails digging into her hips, he probably would have.

"Sorry~" she giggled, not sorry at all. Meiko grabbed his shirt and yanked it off of him. Then she bend down, moaning as the dildo moved, to undo his pants. She pushed him down, face first, onto the large empty desk and pulled his pants down.

Kaito whimpered helplessly. He knew that he could make her stop if he really wanted, but that would mean giving up his beloved Len and probably never seeing him again. That woman could have them moved to different parts of the world. Kaito shuddered at the thought of being that far away from his love.

Meiko giggled, knowing her prey was helpless. "Ne, Kai-chan?~ Should I prepare you today?~ Or should I take you dry?"

Kaito made a small terrified noise, looking into the insane bitch's eyes. He could see that this was a rhetorical question, and he dared not answer.

"Dry then! My favorite!" Meiko smirked, then plunged the dildo deep into his ass. Kaito let out a horse scream as the brunet behind him moaned and played with her own breasts.


	9. Chapter 9

Len pouted as his love drove off to work. He was never in a good moo when he came back usually. He knew something was up between Kaito and his boss Meiko. Len was grateful to her, because sh allowed them to live together and turned a blind eye to what went on between them, but the blonde still didn't like it.

He sighed, remembering how Kaito is always smiling at everyone. Then, he smiled, as he remembered how much more real the smiles that are for him are.

"So bored." Len mumbled. He walked around the empty house. He sat down at their laptop and booted it up. He played a little solitaire while the computer finished loading.

Len clicked on the voice training icon on the desk top and watched as a little picture of Miku shake a leek while the program loaded. He logged in and then turned on the mic.

"Do, rei, mi, la, fa, so, ti, do, so, do, ti, so, fa, ti, fa, mi, mi, rei, do~" he warmed up with a couple sets of scales then began to practice the song that he was preforming soon.

After singing it into the mic and adjusting it a few times through the vocaloid program, he was bored again. Len closed the computer, and walked in to the bedroom, flopping onto the bed. He sighed, rolled over, and fell asleep.

Kaito lay on the desk in the office, his pants half off, nail marks in his sides, tears streaming down his face, and a tiny trickle of blood sliding down the inside of his thigh. He was used to this kind of treatment from Meiko, but this time hurt more than usual. He had though of how Len must have felt, tied to a desk in a classroom, a person he used to trust behind him, torturing him physically and emotionally.

Meiko watched him from her seat behind the desk. She was dressed and looking professional again. She sighed, looking at the man she once loved, but now just toyed with.

"Kai, what's wrong? You're never like this afterward. Was I too rough this time?" she inquired, watching him slowly start to move.

"Rape." was all he said. Her eyes widened in shock.

"This is not rape! You've given your consent! This is a business deal! You want to keep that little blond living with you don't you?" Meiko cried indignantly.

Kaito looked at her sadly, and all the fight went out of her at once. One sad look was all that was needed to convey the message.

"N-no... you've got to be kidding me.." she said slowly.

The blue-haired man just slowly and gingerly put his pants back on, wincing as he moved. She got up and hugged Kaito tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Is the little Lenny okay?"

"Don't worry. He's fine. Everything has been taken care of." he walked over to a plush chair in the far corner of the room and curled up.

"Oh." Meiko mumbled. Realization then hit her. "Wait, you mean that teacher on the news? And the student? That was my little Lenny?"

Kaito smiled sickly, fondly remembering the muffled screams of the man as he kicked him in the chest while he was tied and gagged with duct tape. "Yeah. But like I said, don't worry about it."

Meiko grinned, "That better have been you who beat the fuck out of that ass." she sighed, "Go home. I don't want you moping about. And if you don't want to go home, swing by Gakupo's house. Just get your sorry ass out of here."

Kaito nodded, wincing as he got up. Meiko grinned following him out and slapping his ass as he walked out into the hall. He yelped and walked faster, glowering.

It was already mid-afternoon as he walked out to his car. Kaito sighed, just wanting to sleep so he could look normal again, no haunted. He sat in the drivers seat and sighed, wishing things would just go smoothly. He began to doze off and when his eyes fluttered open again, it was evening. He felt better and drove home.

As he turned onto his street, he saw an odd light coming from the house that he shared with Len. Kaito's eyes widened, praying that it wasn't what the thought the light was. He heard the faint sound of a firetruck's siren blaring in the distance, coming closer. He swore, jumping out of the car and sprinting into the burning house.

"Len!" Kaito screamed, throwing the door open and running inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Len woke coughing. His face was hot. Far too hot. He looked around bewildered, and began to panic, seeing the smoke, and screamed as the flaming sheets approached him. The tall flames licked at his face, Len fell back onto the floor and scrambled back to the wall. He cried out again as he backed up into the flaming wall. He quickly stripped himself of the burning shirt before it could burn his back.

"Kaito!" he screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. His left eye hurt so much. He was abandoned in a building. Everyone thought he was at school. No one would come in to look for him and he'd burn to death. Flames crackled merrily, taunting the boy. Saying that he was left alone and that they were all he had left.

"Kai!" Len screamed again. His voice was horse because of the smokey air, he couldn't get a full breath in with out choking. The flames were coming closer, grinning evilly.

The teen's only thoughts were that he was going to die alone. He couldn't think strait. Len didn't remember all the silly fire training drills he had done at school.

Then, faintly, he heard his lover's voice.

Len sobbed, "Kaito! Please! I'm right here!" he screamed, trying to be heard over the flames' laughter.

"Len!" Kaito shouldered his way through the weakened door. He ran over to the teen crying in the middle of the burning bedroom. Len reached up to the blue-haired man and he scooped him up into his arms. Len clutched to him, sobbing. Kaito had soot marks on his face and arms, but Len had an ugly red burn mark on the left side of his face.

Kaito ran out, towards the yard, clutching his young love. He ran passed the firemen, who looked at them in shock, not realizing anyone had been inside. Len had fainted just before he left his flaming house. The blue-haired man staggered out into the middle of their lawn and collapsed.

"L-len... don't die... please.." he murmured, holding the unconscious teen.

Several EMTs ran over to them and they tried to take the blonde from Kaito. He snarled and held his love closer. "Sir, please, the boy is hurt. We need to treat him."  
>Tears streamed down Kaito's sooty cheeks. "No... you'll all hurt him." he cradled the boy in his arms.<p>

"Sir, please, just come over here with us. We won't hurt him." an EMT grabbed the blue-haired man's arms and pulled him over to the medical station.

Kaito clutched Len to him, not relaxing his grip for a second as he was dragged across the ground. Len's skin looked an angry red and around his eye looked horrible. His cheeks were streaked with tears and ash. Len's breathing was shallow and seemed pained, the man put an oxygen mask on his face and then applied some ointment to the horrible burn, surrounding his eye and cheek.

Kaito's head dropped and several tears dripped onto the boy's pale chest. The EMT patted his shoulder. His small chest softly moved up and down as the blue-haired man's chest shook with silent tears. Len's eyes slowly fluttered open. He winced and reached up to touch his burn, but Kaito's hand quickly wound itself around the boy's. Their eyes met. Len smiled stunningly. Large fat tears rolled down Kaito's cheek, even in all this pain, he thought, he's still smiling for me. Len reached up and wiped a few tears away.

"You came for me." Len smiles, tearing up in only his right eye, his shallow breathing fogging up the mask.

"I'll always come for you." Kaito smiled weakly.

The ambulance came and he still wouldn't let Len go. Kaito held onto his sevearly weakened lover until they were pried appart at the hospital.

"Its okay, Kai." Len smiled, lying on a gurney. "I'll be fine. You get taken care of."

Kaito nodded, eyes teary, and was wheeled away in a wheelchair. He looked desperately at the nurse behind him. "He'll be alright, right?"

"We'll do our best." she tried to reassure him. "But I'm sorry to say that he'll probably have a scar on his face. Although we do have ver-"

"Will there be any damage to his mind? His lungs?" He interrupted her.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I think he'll be able to return to normal in those areas."

Kaito sighed. Relieved that Len would, mostly, be alright, he was taken into an examining room.


	11. Chapter 11

The heart monitor beeped softly, continually. There was a soft hissing noise from the oxygen every time the boy exhaled. Len lay there in a hospital bed, his gown was that pale, sickly blue, that made anyone who wore it, no matter how healthy, look deathly ill. He had a bandage over his left eye and the surrounding area below the eyebrow and out towards the hair line and cheekbone. His soft breaths fogged the oxygen mask he was wearing. His reddened skin was clean, he had the ash and soot gently washed off of him. Len's hands were also bandaged up because of burns.

Kaito stood in the doorway. Looking in on the sleeping boy, he bit his lip. With each beep of the machine, his own heart hurt more. He slowly walked into the sterile looking room and drug one of the horribly upholstered chairs over to the side of the rolling bed. Kaito softly took the boy's hand and held it gently. Len's fingers softly closed around his. This sweet display of affection and devotion brought the blue-haired man to tears.

"Why?" he whispered softly, holding Len's bandaged hand. "Why did all this... this fucking shit happen? Fucking why?" Kaito's tears spilled down his cheeks.

The nurses and doctors gave them pitying glances. They had seen plenty of couples in the hospital, but the fit that Kaito had given them when they tried to separate them was a first. He hadn't gone home yet.

Rapidly approaching footstep sounded in the hallway. Rin, Piko, and Gakupo were tearing up the hall towards Len's room. Rin practically flew inside, but Gakupo grabbed her by the head and pulled her back.

"What'd you do that for?"she looked indignantly up at him.

"Rin, let me go in first. Len's probably asleep and I don't want you attacking him and making him worse."

"What about me?" Piko piped in.

"Both of you stay out here till I say you can come."

Piko giggled, "Oh please, let me come~ I need it~"

Gakupo laughed and Rin hit them both. Gakupo grinned and patted both their heads then crept inside the room. Len was lying in the bed, looking horrible, and Kaito sat next to him, holding his hand, his head resting on his bed. The blue-haired man's shoulders shook a little. Gakupo bit his lip, wondering if he should take Piko and Rin and leave. The purple-haired man took a step backwards and Kaito's head shot up, his head spinning to see who the intruder was.

"Oh, Kaito." Gakupo strode across to him and embraced him tightly. Silently, tears slid down Kaito's cheeks and onto the others shirt. He began to mumble something into Gakupo's chest. "What?" asked the man with the long ponytail.

"I-I almost lost him. I almost lost him. He c-could have d-di-died... he could have died and I just barely made it to him... H-he had already given up on being saved when I got him." the tears streamed down his face in rivers. It would have been funny if it weren't so tragic.

Gakupo wiped the man's tears away like one would to for a small child. "He's fine Kai-Kai. See? He sleeping right there." he stroked Kaito's hair. "Come on, stop crying... Rin and Piko want to see him."

"No..."

"No? No what?"

"I don't want them to see Len. They'll wake him." Kaito looked the other strait in the eyes.

Gakupo sighed and shrugged. He stood and walked back to the two worried and impatient children. Two sets of large eyes stared up at him expectantly. He sighed and handed each of them twenty bucks.

"Lenny-chan's sleeping and Kaito doesn't want your noisy asses waking him. Go buy him some flowers down stairs in the gift shop and also get something to entertain yourselves."  
>"Hospitals have gift shops!" Piko stared at Gakupo in alarm. Rin sighed and brought her hand up to her face.<p>

"Baka."

"Yes. Now just go."

"Okay~" They chimed in unison. Rin giggled evilly as she snatched Piko's money and ran off. The white haired boy chased after her yelling. Several orderlies had to jump out of the way of the two children.

Gakupo walked back into the room. He stood, watching the other man. Kaito was resting his head on the bed again, sulking.

"Kaito, how long is he going to be in here? And how many days have you been here?" he looked at the listless man.

"He'll be in here for another three days." Kaito looked sadly at his sleeping lover. "I've been here since the whole time."

"Go home."

Kaito spun around to look at Gakupo in disbelief. He stood and walked shakily over to the man.

"Kai, you've been here for three days. You need to get a good nights sleep. Yeah it was a little... unthinking when I said home, but dude, your room is still there at my house."

He stared into the other's eyes, then, suddenly, Piko came tearing into the room holding some orange chocolate and a bouquet of flowers.

"I've stolen Rin's chocolat! Save me!" he ran and hid behind Gakupo.


	12. Chapter 12

Rin entered the room smiling. She looked happy. Far too happy. Two giant bouquets partially obscured her face and she walked over to Gakupo and Kaito. The flowers were shoved into the men's faces and she kicked Piko's shin hard.

"OW!"he yelped, dropping the chocolate.

Rin snatched it away and took a bite of the delicious orange flavored treat. "Ha! Its mine. Don't touch it or I'll post those pictures." she grinned evilly.

Both Piko and Gakupo turned bright red. Kaito looked at them bewildered, then shrugged. He took the flowers from the purple-haired man and put them in a vase.

"Thank you for the flowers." he mumbled.

The two children looked at him oddly. Rin strode over to the zombie like man and pulled his cheek. He yelped. "Bakaito! Stop it." she glared at him.

"What the hell was that for Rin! Your brother, my boyfriend, is in the hospital! You should be fucking worried as hell too!" Kaito yelled, glaring at the small blond girl.

Both Gakupo and Piko stared at the two in shock. He had never yelled at Rin or anyone like that before.

"I'll put you in the hospital if you wake him up by yelling." growled the girl.

Kaito blinked. Then closed his eyes and walked back to the chair by Len's bed. He took the boy's hand again. Gakupo and Piko watched him, wondering about the odd mood flip. Rin approached her sleeping brother with a blank expression. She stroked the sleeping boy's hair, looking sadly down at her twin.

Len's eye fluttered open. "K-kaito?" he looked at the people standing in his room and smiled, not noticing the tense atmosphere. "Rin! Piko! Kupo! You're all here." he sat up and pulled the mask off his face and set it aside.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" smiled Gakupo.

"Okay I guess. They've got me on some pain medication cause of the burns, but they say that my lungs are going to be fine." Len smiled, petting Kaito's head.

"Was it scary in the fire?" blurted Piko unceremoniously.

Everyone looked at Piko and his curl flopped down in shame. Both Rin and Kaito looked like they were ready to tear the poor boy a new one.

Even Len looked at the white haired boy as if asking if he was a moron. "No Pi-kun." he said sarcastically, "I wanted to have a picnic there it was so nice." he shuddered a little at the memory of the fire.

Kaito reached out and touched the unhurt side of the blond boy's face comfortingly. Len smiled softly.

The others watched this tender moment, felling a soft pang in their chests to see the two lovers like this.

Piko mumbled sorry, but no one really noticed. A horribly awkward silence followed and Gakupo intervened to save it.

"So how's it been here?" Gakupo smiled a little and everyone else did too.

"Its been okay I guess. The doctors and nurses are really nice, but its so boring here. And they don't want me to do anything." Len pouted cutely.

Rin laughed, so did Piko and Gakupo. Kaito just smiled. They were all glad that their little Len was okay. Kaito rested his head in the blond boy's lap.

"You okay Kai?" Len looked down at his boyfriend.

"Yeah.." He smiled "I'm just a little sleepy love."

Len looked at him for a while. Then smiled softly, "Ne, Kaito-chan, Rin-chan, Piko-chan~ would you guys go and get us all some sodas from the vending machine?"

Then all smiled and nodded, going out of the room with some small bickering between the three. Gakupo glanced at Len, knowing that he wanted to ask something.

"Has he been staying at your house?"

"Who?" The purple-haired man looked a little confused.

"Kaito... y-you mean he hasn't been staying at your place for the last few days?" Len looked worriedly at his friend.

"No. He said that he's been here the whole time. Why?" Gakupo looked at the boy.

"I asked him a couple days ago where he's been staying, cause he can't be in here the entire time, and he said that he's been crashing at your pad."

"Well he's been here..." An awkward silence followed this comment. Len looked down at his partially bandaged hands in his lap. Gakupo bit his lip as he tried to find something to look at.

After a long pause, "Make sure he goes home with you today. I know he's overtired. I can see it on his face." he looked at his older friend and he nodded. Len sighed. "He thinks I don't know that he's been at my side and crying as I sleep. He doesn't remember how if I was asleep and he entered the I would start to wake up."

Gakupo reached out and stroked the boy's hair soothingly. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Its okay. He's just worried out of his mind."

"I know. I hate seeing tears in his eyes." Len looked down, a tear falling from his eye. "R-remember the story that Luka-nee-chan tells? Even though it was so long ago, I actually still remember it."

"What story?"

"I was in kindergarten and Kaito was in middle school. He was watching me and Rin and we were playing a game of tag hide and seek. He was always it. And running from him I fall and skin my knee a little. Kaito freaks out a little and picks me up. Everyone says that I looked like I was on the verge of crying. But I didn't cry at all. Kaito did." Len looked up at his purple-haired friend. "Kaito cried for me!"

"So he is just a softhearted pedophile." Gakupo laughed and the three walked back into the room.

"Who's a pedo?" Kaito, and Piko both asked simultaneously.

Len burst out laughing at the sight of the two. Piko looked as if he was ready to bolt and Kaito's expression looked like he was just praised.

"Whats so funny?" Rin looked at her hysterically laughing brother.

"T-their faces! Ahahahahhaha!~" Len laughed, hugging his sides, a beautiful smile on his face.

Kaito chuckled and handed him a bottle of banana juice. Slowly, the boy stopped laughing, he opened his juice and just as he was about to take a sip he burst out laughing again, spitting some of the banana flavored beverage onto Gakupo. They all laughed at the astonished look on the purple-haired man's face. They talked for a while, there was a lot of laughter and smiles. Then, finally, it was time for them to leave. Len smiled and waved his good byes through many hugs and kisses.

Kaito walked out with Gakupo and the others. They went down the elevator and out to the doors. He stopped there and smiled, looking tiered.

Gakupo grabbed his arm and drug him out to the car. "Nope. You're coming with me."

"What? No. I don't want to! I need to stay here with Len." He planted his feet and resisted the pulling.

"You are going home. Len wants you to have a good night's sleep." Gakupo took a step back and lifted Kaito over his shoulder and carried him out of the hospital.

The blue-haired man sighed and went limp. He was carried out of the hospital and was hucked into the back of the car. Rin and Piko looked at the two males obviously confused. They looked like each other and shrugged, getting into the car.


	13. Chapter 13

"Kaito... Get your creepy ass out of my room." Rin looked down upon the man curled up in her brother's old bed.

He shifted, covering his head in the blanket, curling up more.

"Meiko has been calling nonstop you moron. You put her on your cell's block list didn't you. She sounds about ready to rip your balls off if you don't come to the phone." Piko poked his head into the room. The hand set pressed against his chest.

"Unnf" was the blue-haired man's reply.

The two sighed and left the room. Things went on like that for several days. Kaito just hid in Len's bed. Rin was severely creeped out by this turn of events. He didn't move hardly at all. And by the third day of this, after realization that he hadn't eaten or drunk the whole time, Gakupo finally intervened.

"Hey. If you don't get your ass up, eat something, shower, and go see Len at the hospital, I will butt fuck you right here and now." He leaned against the door, looking at the lump of Kaito under a yellow comforter.

A tuft of messy blue hair poked out of the blankets. Slowly, he crawled out of the bed and promptly fell onto the ground. He lay there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. Gakupo sighed, and grabbed his arms, pulling him out of the room and into the bathroom. Kaito allowed himself to be dragged through the other male's home. His clothes were rumpled and his hair stuck up at odd angles.

"Is he dead?" Piko looked over Gakupo's shoulder.

"I don't know. But if he is, Len'll kill us." He sighed. "Come on Kaito. Len's getting out of the hospital today."

A small light flickered in the man's blue eyes, a ghost of his loving playful self, but as soon as it was there it was also gone. "But... I don't want to get up.. I'm to tiered."

"You didn't sleep that whole time did you?" Gakupo looked annoyed.

He shook his head no.

"Len is coming home today. Don't you want to come with us to the hospital and get him?" He tried to use the blond as a bribe to get the stubborn man to move on his own. "You two could go and get aisu after." The bribing got worse and Kaito just lay there in the middle of the hall.

Kaito's face was unchanging.

"You're an ass." Gakupo slapped the man hard.

Shock and a red mark appeared on his face, but he still didn't move. Tears welled in his eyes.

"I honestly don't want to see what happened to Len." he stared at the ceiling. "Its my fault he got hurt. If I hadn't gone to work that day, I could have gotten him out faster... or the fire wouldn't have even started."

"Or you'd have had sex, fallen asleep and both burned to death." Gakupo glared at the sulking man.

"At least we'd of been together."

"You're together now you ass!"

Kaito burst into tears and curled up, sobbing. "Its all my fucking fault! Sometimes I wish I didn't love him as much as I do! I'm just so afraid of hurting him I almost get him killed!"

The purple-haired man grabbed his jaw and pulled him so they were face to face. "Don't you ever say you wish you didn't love him! EVER! You don't understand how much he adores you!" Tears welled up in Gakupo's eyes. "He loves you so much he'd die if he heard you say that!"

"M-maybe I should leave him..." Kaito looked down, tears streaming down his face.

Len looked out of the window. All his bandages were off and had been for a couple days. The burned flesh on his face was a different shade than the rest of his skin. He sighed, Kaito hadn't been by to visit him for three days since he left the hospital. He was getting out in a few hours and for some reason, he wasn't too happy about it.

He didn't really like it there at the hospital. All the doctors and nurses were very nice, and he enjoyed talking with them. But for some reason, he felt reluctant to go home. He sighed, looking out the window down at the parking lot. He looked for Kaito's blue Porsche. Gakupo's white pedo van. Any car he new.

He saw none.


	14. Chapter 14

"I see. So you just used him cause he's ass over tea kettle for you." Gakupo stood. "You should probably look for another place to stay. Today. I want you gone before Len gets home."

Kaito mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said that his home, our home, is gone. This isn't home. This is our buddy's house, not our own."

"I swear to fucking god that if you don't stop saying that kind of shit I'll kick you."

Kaito sighed, and got up and staggered into the shower. The water started.

Gakupo swore, and went into the kitchen. He stared at the pile of toast on the plate, practically glaring. He grabbed a piece and began to angrily spread butter on it. The toast disintegrated in his hands. Rin skipped in and grabbed several pieces of the warm bread and put butter and jam on them and then skipped back out of the room.

"Hey! We're leaving now!" Gakupo called. Rin and Piko rushed forward and out to Gakupo's van. Kaito was still in the shower. The purple-haired man just left him there.

They drove to the hospital. The two children chatted happily in the back seat while the elder drove in silence. He parked and the kids jumped out and raced into the tall, sterile, building.

Gakupo smiled. He followed them at a slower pace. He fount Piko and Rin being lectured in the lobby by a nurse.

"I'm sorry ma'am, they're just so excited that their brother is getting out today."

"Well you need to keep a closer eye on your children sir."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not their father, just these two's guardian." He smiled, "We're here to get Len Kagamine-kun out of here. His stay is over today you see."

"So you're his guardian?" The nurse looked at him.

Gakupo's eye twitched. He had forgotten that Kaito had signed up to be Len's guardian when they started living together. "Err. No, but I was."

"The boy's current guardian needs to be here." She looked up at Gakupo.

"Okay, Rin, Piko, let's go hang out in the food court until that moron gets here."

Suddenly, a screeching of tiers came from the parking lot out side followed by a long drawn out honk. A couple orderlies poked their heads out the door to see what happened.

Finally. Finally they had come. Len smiled, watching his sister, his friends, and no one else, get out of the van. He blinked, and searched the parking lot again. No Kaito.

"Baka... I'll see him at home though.." He tried to smile, but it was weak.

He continued to watch the parking lot. The people looked kind of like ants from where he was. Len watched them mill about their day. Tiny figures walking around, getting into their shiny little toy cars and being scooted away by the giant invisible hand of a small child.

Suddenly a cobalt blue sports car flew into the parking lot, almost hitting a sedan head on. The blue car swerved and the fat sedan honked loudly. The car parked in the middle of a row, completely out of a spot and blocking four other cars. Len's eyes widened at the sight of the car. He pressed his face and hands against the glass to get a better view.

A half naked man practically fell out of the vehicle. He rolled to his feet, leaving behind a messy towel and ran barefoot into the hospital.

"What the fuck?" Rin watched wide eyed as Kaito flew across the hospital lobby in only jeans. Everyone else in the lobby watched him as he pressed the button for the elevator multiple times in quick succession. He stood for about three seconds, then ran for the stairs.

Gakupo was slack jawed as he watched his half naked friend streak through.

The man that left the car had dark hair. It looked wet, but it was hard to tell from this high up. Although that was definitely Kaito's car parked askew on the pavement. Len could feel his heart begin to pound at the though of his boyfriend making an entrance like that. He smiled, Kaito had always been one for the dramatic.

There was a scuffle in the hallway.

"Sir! Please slow down! You need a shirt and shoes! Hey!"

Running, out side in the hall. Len got up and walked towards the door slowly, he was dressed in street clothes again, his shoes make a soft squeaking noise.

He burst through the door and grabbed the boy, holding him close. He smelled like vanilla. Len smiled, tearing up a little and buried his face into the man's chest.

"B-baka! I missed you." the blonde said into his chest.

"Je suis desolée." I am sorry. Len blushed, when Kaito spoke french it just got to him in a way nothing else could.

"F-french.. Really?" He blushed. "Using my weakness..." The blond pouted cutely.

"Oui mon cher. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime." Yes my dear. I love you. I love you. I love you.

"I love you too Kaito!~"

He kissed the blond, then picked him up and ran back out of the hospital with him. They took the elevator down this time. Kaito held his love close and kissed him. Len kissed back, and he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the smaller male's mouth. Their tongues entwined together as they held each other close.


	15. Chapter 15

Kaito's blue Porsche was parked in the back of a parking lot. No other cars were near, so no one noticed the odd way the parked car shifted.

The passengers seat was tipped back all the way. Len blushed slightly as his boyfriend kissed him all over. Kaito slid his hands up into the younger's shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the side.

"K-Kaito..." Len blushed, looking into his deep blue eyes. He felt himself starting to get pulled into their depths. His blue-green eyes shown in the afternoon light that filtered in through the car window.

Kaito pressed his lips to the boy's softer ones, holding him close. They could feel each other's racing heartbeats as their bare chests rested against the other. Len kissed back, gasping softly as Kaito's large hands ran all over his creamy chest. The blue-haired man took that chance to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth. Their tongues curled around eachother and Len ran his hand through Kaito's slightly damp hair.

Kaito felt something damp touch the corner of his lip and pulled back to look at the blond boy. Several tears had made their way down Len's face.

"Len, honey?" He gently wiped the liquid off his face, kissing one that was on his cheek away.

"I-I'm sorry Kai... I just missed you so much." He kissed his boyfriend sweetly. "I was so lonely those days you weren't there."

Kaito held him close, and he softly kissed right below his ear. "I'm sorry my love. I just curled up on your old bed and couldn't bring myself to move..." Len wrapped his arms around his lover. "All I could think about was you. How I almost lost you. How that if I had come home sooner, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. How our house wouldn't have burned down. How bad luck has been following us for the past week and a half." Len kissed him softly, knowing that Kaito was close to tears. "How I need to keep you safer. I just thought in circles. Thinking about what I should have done."

Not wanting his love to cry, the blond boy bit his ear. "Stop thinking about depressing stuff Kaito. We don't need to think about that now." He kissed him lovingly. "Just love me... That's all I want you to do right now."

Kaito kissed back, holding Len close. He could feel the playful smile on his blue-haired lover's face.

"It'll take more begging than that~" Kaito chuckled, and Len blushed.

"Kaito... I know you're hard. I can feel it against my leg." He left several hickeys on his neck.

"Soooo?~ You're hard too." Kaito smirked, and Len knew that Kaito's libido had won over his worry.

"Kaito..." Len whispered seductively into the man's ear. "I want you to touch me all over. To dominate me. To make it so I forget all this tragedy for a while." He licked the outside of Kaito's ear. "Fuck me hard"

Kaito blushed for a moment, caught off guard by his love's lusty demands. He kissed Len deeply, forcing his mouth open with his own and playing roughly with the boy's tongue. The blond played back just as roughly with Kaito's tongue, sucking on the sensitive organ. That brought a moan out of the bluenete. They reached down to undo eachothers pants. Len's hands fumbled with the button a little, he was too enthralled in the kiss.

Their passion overtook them quickly. Pants were thrown aside along with boxers. Both males were done with foreplay and just wanted to feel- and fill- the others desire. The fact that they were in an expensive car, in public and in broad daylight didn't bother them at all. It turned Len on even more. The though of some innocent passerby glancing into a beautiful car and see a twenty-year-old man taking a fourteen-year-old boy, their lust being seen.

Len cried out, covering his mouth, as Kaito entered him. He panted, the bluenete kissing up and down his neck, waiting for his cue to ravish his lover.

"K-Kaito~... W-what if someone sees us?" Len blushed, voicing his thoughts.

The blue-haired man sucked softly on the teen's neck. "Then they see..." He bit Len lovingly.

"W-what if they call the police? Ahhh!~"

"Then the popo'll have a nice picture of my ass." Kaito smirked and them moaned as Len's muscles squeezed around his length. "Oh God.. Fuck... Len~"

The blond giggled softly. "But Kaito... I want you to fuck me... Not God.~"

Kaito growled softly into the boy's ear, pulling out and thrusting in deep so that Len saw white. Their movements rocked the car, and their moans could be heard clearly from outside the blue Porsche. Luckily, their section of the parking lot remained empty.

Len arched his back moaning something incoherent. The pale scars from the burns were visible on his chest. His hair obscured the one on his face. He trembled with pleasure as their love-making continued.

"K-Ka...K-i!~ Nyaa~ Kai-" Len couldn't get the words out of his mouth correctly, only little bits of the words were able to sneak out between the delightful moans and cries.

* * *

><p>Kaito smiled softly. He was back in his pants again and Len was just wearing his shirt and boxers. He murmured some nonsense in his sleep and he shifted in the passengers seat. Kaito kissed the sleeping boy softly.<p>

"I love you so much. You know that. But I don't think you realize how much I do." He started the car up and drove back to Gakupo's house.

It was early evening when they pulled up in front of the house. The blond was still asleep. Kaito picked the sleeping boy up and carried him into the house quietly.

"Kaito?" Gakupo called from the kitchen when he heard the door close.

Said blue-haired man swiftly and silently crept into his old room. He placed his sleeping lover into his bed. The sheets were still the same cobalt blue that he loved. The room seemed exactly as how he left it. Kaito opened a drawer on his nightstand and found it still had the nude of Len inside. He smirked, remembering how hard it had been to take this.

Len had been taking a bath and was sitting on the edge of the tub so everything was exposed. The picture wasn't that old, but had been handled many times. The corners were rather sad looking, especially the lower left. The back even had a light stain of something that he'd just shot up the photo's subject's ass.

Len made a soft noise in his sleep and Kaito put the picture away and crawled into bed with the sleeping blond. The blunette put his arms around the boy and Len woke up just enough to snuggle into his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Len awoke to a slow and steady thumping. It smelled like vanilla and sex and his back was sore. He pressed himself even more into Kaito's strong arms and he felt the man shift a little to accommodate him. He sighed contentedly.

"Len?" Kaito murmured lovingly.

He blushed, realizing that the male was awake. "Yeah Kaito?"

"Do you want to-" He was cut off by the door being kicked down.

"Kaiiiiiiitooooo!"

Suddenly the pair was attacked by a pair of well sized breasts and breath smelling strongly of booze.

"Meiko get the hell off us!" Kaito yelped.

"Mei-chan!" The blond squeaked, and Kaito rolled on top of him to protect him from the crazy woman.

"Kaito-pyon~ let me at your adorable shota-chan! I wanna eat him he's so fucking cute!" Meiko laughed in a drunken slur. She reached for the hidden boy and Len pressed himself closer to the blue-haired man.

"Meiko! Gerroff us you psyco! We don't have pants!" Len yelled, Kaito's chest muffling his words.

Meiko froze. She stood up, "You... have... no... PANTSU!" She grabbed the blankets and yanked them off the two men. Both shrieked.

"Meiko! You drunk slut! Pants! Pants! Not pantsu!"

"What the hell is going on in here? Its six in the morning and on a Saturday too!" Rin glared from the doorway. She looked at the inebriated woman and the blue-haired man half naked lying with her also half naked brother between his legs.

Meiko laughed drunkenly "I was just seeing how Kai-chan and the shota were doing~"

"Kaito. Get. Your. Dick. Away. From. My. Brother." Rin snarled at the man.

"But Rin," Len tried to interject, but was cut off.

"Kaito. Your. Damn. Popsicle. Better. Be. Flaccid. Or. It. Shall. Be. No. More."

The blue-haired man tried to move away at this threat, but Len suddenly grabbed the blunette's popsicle which made him squeek. Meiko laughed uncontrollably at this and stumbled over to the nightstand for support.

"Its soft! Its soft! AH!~" Kaito yelped, desperately trying to keep it soft in his love's hands.

Rin was fuming, "Len Kagamine! Get your hands off that... THING this moment!"

"But its mine! No one else can touch it!" The blond held onto the clothed member firmly.

Meiko laughed harder, and tipped over. As she fell, she grabbed the top drawer, pulling it out. All of its contents fell out to the floor. Condoms fell into Meiko's cleavage, an empty box of tissues fell onto her head, a bottle of lube rolled across the room, a photo sized paper drifted over to where the furious blond girl stood. She knelt and picked up the paper. It was the nude Len. Rin started. Her younger brother sat on the edge of the tub with his legs apart, he was looking away from the camera, everything was exposed.

"Kaito. You're fucking dead."

"What?"

"You sick fuck. He was like, what,13 in this picture, you pedo!"

"What?" Len looked at his sister, then back to his lover.

Kaito was pale, "Rin, give that back..."

The girl was seething, "I could get you arrested with this!" She brandished the photo. "You're lucky he loves you so much! Fuck! I should just have you arrested for not protecting him!"

Kaito was silent. He stood and stepped over Meiko, who was now quiet and watching things unfold.

"I ran into our burning house. I refused to leave the hospital, Gakupo had to carry my ass out. I would gladly die for him. Are you questioning my love for you brother?" He stood in front of the girl, looking seconds away from either slapping her and yelling or crying. "True, he didn't call me right after he was raped! But I held him, I still love him! No less than I did before! I went out and got revenge on the bastard too!" Kaito started to laugh hysterically.

The laughter stopped abruptly. Kaito slumped to the floor but was caught by Gakupo. Three sets of eyes stared at the two men.

"He woke me up." Gakupo said simply. He yawned and hauled the unconscious man away with him.

Meiko let her head fall back onto the floor with a thump. Len sat, dumb struck at how his sister and his beloved had just fought. He stared down at the blankets.


	17. Chapter 17

Kaito woke up and walked sullenly back to his room. He wondered if he ever would have time to ask Len. He walked back to his room and knocked on the door.

"Go away! I don't want to see any of you idiots today!"

Kaito swallowed hard. Len sounded really hurt. He hadn't meant to fight with Rin. He was still sleepy and it was mostly Meiko's fault for bursting in. Kaito sank to the floor. He wanted to tell Len he was sorry for fighting with his sister, that he hadn't meant to cause trouble. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a small strangled sound escaped his lips. Kaito grimaced, thinking that he was an idiot. Slowly, he began to hit his head against the floor.

Len hid in Kaito's bed. Both his lover and sister had acted like he wasn't there. He knew that Rin wasn't too thrilled that he and Kaito were going out. But he also knew that as long as he was making him happy, she didn't really care that much. Len couldn't understand what went on then. It all happened so quickly. He heard a low, steady thumping sound from outside the door. It didn't sound like walking or really anything normal. Len rolled over, trying to ignore it.

"Kaito... What the hell are you doing?" Gakupo asked looking down at the man who was either trying to dent the floor or his head.

"I'm an idiot." Gakupo stared at the man. "Len's mad at me and I don't really know why and I wanted to ask him to come to France with me and... and..." Kaito slammed his head hard onto Gakupo's foot.

"You dumb ass. He's mad at all of us for being dip shits this morning. And that really hurt!"

"I wanted the floor. Move your foot."

"What if you hurt your face and Len decides he doesn't love you any more?~" Gakupo retorted teasingly.

Kaito sat up instantly. He stared up at Gakupo like a child, his eyes asking if that was true. Then, seeing that it was just a cruel joke on the man's part, Kaito slumped back against the door to wallow in his self pity. The door swung in and Kaito fell to the ground.

Len had unlocked and partially opened the door while the two men were talking. He was now huddled under Kaito's blankets, peeking out at the males. Gakupo sighed and walked away. It was obvious to him that Len just wanted to speak with Kaito.

"Kaito..." Len spoke up first. "What the hell went down this morning? Why'd you yell at Rin? And what did you mean by saying 'I got revenge'?"

He sat up. His lips moved, but Len couldn't hear what was said.

"Fine." Len's voice choked up a little. "Leave me out of the loop. I don't care any more." He stood and began to walk out of the room. As he passed Kaito, the man's arms reached out and grabbed his waist. He held the boy close, hugging his hips, his face pressing into his stomach.

Len could feel Kaito's mouth moving. He could hear him now too, but only faintly. "I'm sorry my love. I never meant to hurt you. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry my love. I never meant to hurt you. Please don't be mad. I love you. I love you so much." Kaito held him, trembling slightly, just repeating those words over and over again.

Len sunk into Kaito's lap and held him close. Fat tears made their lazy way down the boy's cheek. His scarred eye still couldn't cry.

"I'm not mad any more Kaito." He sweetly kissed the man's cheek. "I love you too."

Kaito held Len close, the two just sat there for what seemed like an uncountable amount of time.

"Len..." Kaito whispered, "have you ever been to Paris? Let's go. Let's get away from all these nut jobs.."

Len smiled and nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Len walked into his sisters room and hugged her. Rin hugged back. She was confused, wasn't he mad at, like, everyone?

"Rin."

"Len."

He smiled at her. "Goodbye. When we come back, I'll give you a souvenir."

"What? Where are you going?" She looked at him, startled.

"Paris!~ Pairs! My love is taking me to Paris!" Len danced around the room, flopping onto his sister's bed.

Rin laughed. "You're such a girl Len!" She smiled and lied down next to her twin.

The two smiled at each other. They were identical and so aside from their hairstyles, when they were younger, they couldn't be told apart. The blonds were close, very close. The two had even gone out and lost their virginites to each other. That relationship had ended quickly, but they still were close. They had always been together. Rin resented Kaito because when they started going out Kaito bought a house just for him and Len. Rin had never been separated from her twin like that.

"How long will you be gone Len?"

"I don't know. About a week I guess. Kaito says that we'll need that long to see everything." He smiled at his sister, lightly stroking her hair.

She scooted closer to her brother and hugged him. "I'll miss you. Call me and Skype me and stuff. Okay?"

Len giggled softly and nodded, hugging his sister. They lay there for a while, enjoying each other. Kaito poked his head into the room. He smiled, watching the twins for a minute.

"Hey, Lenny-chan~ I'm going across the street for some ice cream. Don't forget to pack. We leave tomorrow." Kaito smiled and ducked an orange pillow that was flung at him by Rin.

"Kaito! How can you be stealing my Len!" She hugged Len to her chest.

"Hehe~ At least he doesn't have to worry about suffocation with you~" Kaito quickly skipped down the hallway before he could be caught and castrated by the girl.

Len laughed as his sister fumed. "Rin don't worry, he's just joking. He says that you've got bigger breasts than Miku."

"Rea- Wait! How does he know how big my boobs are?" She looked astonished.

Len laughed harder, mumbling something about the man being the best pervert in the world. The two sat there on Rin's bed, laughing.

"I'll miss you when we're gone." Len smiled softly and hugged his sister.

She hugged back and murmured, "I'll miss you too." She held him close. "And he better take damn good care of you. Why are you two going anyway?"

"Kaito thinks we need a vacation. I agree." Len smiled playfully. "Besides, it'll be nice to get away from all you nutjobs and stop getting groped by everyone."

"Oh so you don't like being groped?~" Rin grinned evilly and grabbed her brother's ass.

Len let out a small shriek, as he scooted away from his attacker. "A-at least I have stuff to grope!" He pouted.

Rin laughed and hugged her brother. Len hugged her back. They both smiled in their embrace.

Suddenly, there was the sound of screeching tiers from outside in the street. There was an all to familiar scream following close behind. The color drained from both of the teen's faces. Shouting could be heard from out in the street. Len pelted off the bed and down the hall. He tore through the front door and across the yard, all the while praying that the voice was someone else's.

Len's bare feet pounded on the pavement as he ran down towards the commotion in the street. He shoved his way through the circle of people. As he got closer he saw blood. So much blood. A car with a bloody dent in the hood blocked his view. The setting sun was suddenly freezing to the boy, it was as if his blood had both boiled and frozen at the same time. There was a small pitiful sob from the person, no, man that had been hit.

"Let me through! Let me through!" Len shrieked, panicked. He prayed to every deity under the stars that it wasn't his wonderful, beautiful, strong Kaito who had been hit. That Kaito would be there, standing tall in the crowd, a plastic shopping bag in his hand. The ice cream inside slowly melting.

Len couldn't imagine a world with out his love in it. Kaito had always been there it seemed. Some of his earliest memories had Kaito in them. He remembered hearing how he and Rin had a fever once and Kaito, being the oldest, stayed home from school to keep an eye on them. His Kaito would never leave him. Never. He had promised.

He neared the accident, shouldering people out of the way. Len could finally see the body. It felt as if all the forces in the world had ripped his heart in two. A sound of pain escaped his lips.

The red Toyota with the dent. The woman with the red bow. The silver bumper with red on it. The man's red lips, just made more vivid by the lack of color in his face and the blood on his lips. The blood pooling around his limp body. It seemed to Len that everything was red. The traffic light was red. Chipped red fingernail polish. Red shine from a girl's hair. A man with a red tee shirt. Blood. So much blood. Red blood everywhere.

But in all that red, another color stood out even more vivid. And it was a color that the boy loved.

Blue.


	19. Chapter 19

Kaito lay in the middle of the street, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. His eyes were closed. He had a dark streak in his hair from a head wound. One of his legs was twisted at an odd angle and his breaths were shallow. Kaito's once smiling face was contorted with pain. A wide stream of blood went down his face, from his hairline down his cheek and jaw to his neck and out into the slowly growing pool.

Len staggered over to Kaito. A small shiver ran through his body as he stepped into the warm, red, puddle. The blood felt weird between his toes, but the boy disregarded it. He knelt at his love's side, willing tears not to form. He softly touched the man's cheek. Kaito's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times, trying to focus on what had touched his face.

"K-Kaito?" Len's voice broke.

His eyes focused on the blond and he smiled. He opened his mouth to speak but only a wheeze and some more blood escaped his lips. Kaito grimaced. A distant siren could be heard, and it seemed to be getting closer.

"Oh, oh love. Shh. It's okay. Don't talk if it hurts." Len lovingly cupped Kaito's cheeks. He had unconsciously started to cry. "You'll be okay. T-the ambulance is coming. Can you hear it?"

Kaito nodded slightly, smiling sadly. He touched the blond's cheek lovingly, wiping away some tears and leaving a streak of blood.

Len took Kaito's hand and held it close to him. Tears were streaming down both Len's cheeks, making odd paths over his scarred skin. Kaito eyes filled with tears, not because of his pain but his lover's pain, and they slipped down his face, cutting lines in the half congealed blood.

"K-Kai... don't cry. You'll be fine. We'll go to Paris once you get better." A sob racked through the teen's body as the ambulance pulled up to the scene. "You'll get better and we'll get another house and I'll make you ice cream." He kissed Kaito's bloodied lips softly.

EMTs rushed out of the ambulance. Firm hands tried to pull Len away from his blue-haired love. He threw a fit and started screaming and flailing, saying that they couldn't separate them. Stronger, more familiar hangs grabbed the teen and held him tight. To Len, the light seemed to become wrong.

Kaito wasn't the one lying in the street. He was standing right there in the crowd next to him, holding his bag full of half melted ice cream from the convenience store across the street. Kaito was going to take him in his arms momentarily and hold him tight and kiss him sweetly.

Len began to laugh hysterically. How could he have been so stupid to have mistaken that stranger dying as the EMT put a neck brace on him for his wonderful, healthy Kaito? He'd never get hit by a car.

Suddenly, Gakupo slapped Len hard across the face.

"God damn it Len!" Gakupo looked close to tears. "Go and get your ass in the car! We have to follow the ambulance!"

"But why? That's not Kaito." The blond grinned the grin of an insane man. "Kaito'll be still at the store."

"Len," Gakupo looked the boy strait in the eyes, Len looked like he was about to break, "Kaito might die. Go get in the car."

Len paled. He felt the frantic world around him swiftly drift away from him. He could vaguely hear the purple-haired man's yell as he fainted dead away in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Len awoke to something cool and damp wiping his face. His eyes slowly opened. He was in the ER waiting room in Meiko's lap. She had been wiping his face with a damp towel. The TV was on and was on the news. Meiko smiled when she saw that Len and woken up. She hugged him tight.

"Len..." She said softly. "Can you stay calm?"

He looked at her worriedly and nodded.

She swallowed hard. "K-kaito is in critical condition. The... Doctors aren't sure he'll make it, but right now he's stable... He wants to see you, but only if you want to." She held him tightly.

"Please" Len said after a time. "Let me see him. I need to." He stood up, waiting for her to lead him.

"Len... I'm sorry... Down the hall, left, left right, room 13943."

"Y-you're not coming?" He looked bewildered.

"Gakupo said he's bad... I can't bare to see him. I'm sorry." She hugged herself as Len walked away.

His heart raced. The halls felt like they went on forever. He was trying desperately not to run. Orderlies and nurses walked past him, pushing carts and gurneys. He kept walking, his steps getting longer and faster as he turned. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he fought to keep them back. He burst into room 13943.

Gakupo turned to look at him. The tall man looked tiered, but also strung out on adrenaline. His long purple hair was slightly tangled.

The room was another monochrome hospital room. Tubes and wires were hooked up to Kaito who was lying, bandaged up, in the bed. There were no chairs in this room. The lights made everyone look sickly, everything too bright, too clean. Len strode towards the bed, towards his love.

Kaito can't die. He thought. He can't, my love would never leave me alone like this. Everyone is just confused. The doctors will fix Kaito up and then he and I can go to Paris. Maybe we'll even stay there. I can learn French. Kaito can't die... I love him too much.

Kaito lay in the bed, his eyes closed, eyebrows pinched together in pain. He had gauze bandages around his head, with some blood spots starting to show through the pad. An oxygen mask was over his mouth and nose, the plastic fogging up when he exhaled.

"Kai..." Len spoke his love's pet name as a soft, pained, whimper. The man's eyes fluttered open. He smiled and brought his hand up to touch the boy's face.

"He's got a punctured lung, try not to get worked up Len, that'll only make him worse." Gakupo said softly. "The oxygen mask can't come off, sorry.."

Len nodded, not turning to look at the other male. He softly caressed Kaito's cheeks, and leaned over to softly kiss his forehead. Len tried to smile. Kaito brought his hand up and softly petted the teen's hair.

"Kai..." Len took hold of Kaito's hand and held it to his chest. "Please... Get better soon. Please. I need you to. You know I can't live without you."

The man looked sad, moving his hand up to cup Len's face, softly rubbing his cheek with his thumb. He inhaled deeply, wincing slightly. "Len, my love.." He said breathlessly. "If I die,"

"You won't die Kaito! You can't!" the blond interrupted.

He smiled sadly, "If I die, I leave everything to you. I've enough to allow you to live comfortably for the rest of your life."

"Don't! Don't fucking talk like that Kaito!" Len started to cry.

"I love you so much." The mask covering Kaito's face was practically completely fogged up. His eyes looked mournful. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Kai. I love you." He whimpered softly. "Please don't die. D-don't talk about dying..."

The mask began to clear and Len could see Kaito's small smile playing on the man's lips. It didn't reach his eyes. One of the many machines hooked up to Kaito began to go off. Len stared in horror as Kaito's hand dropped and his whole body went limp. Gakupo rushed over and grabbed the boy, pulling him away from the bed as the nurses and doctors ran into the room. A nurse walked over to the two and advised them to leave.


	21. Chapter 21

Gakupo held Len in the hall. The boy refused to move or speak. He stood there, letting the man pet his hair. He trembled, willing himself not to cry, assuring himself that Kaito would be fine, the doctors would make him better. The nurses and doctor left the room slowly. The doctor approached the two looking grim.

He swallowed hard, looking at the two males, "You two are Shion-san's next of kin?"

"Y-yes we are. I'm his friend and this is his... ward." Gakupo looked at the doctor, trying to find and slim chance that the news wasn't fatal. The man's cool mask showed nothing but sympathy.

"I am afraid that Shion-san, because of head trauma and serious blood loss, has died. I am sorry. We did all we could-"

A scream of pain cut the man off. The sound was filled with such sorrow that it broke hearts. The sound had come from Len. He shoved Gakupo and the doctor away and ran, his sandal-clad feet slapping against the hospital floor.

Len tore through the hospital's halls, racing out past Meiko and bursting through the doors into the early evening. Several people walking in looked at the teen curiously as he ran past. Len ran through the parking lot, skirting quickly around the cars. He hit the sidewalk and headed out and away from the hospital. He ran quickly getting strange looks from passers by. He passed houses, stores, he ran blindly across the streets. Len consciously had no idea where he was going. He was just running, running away from the truth, the sadness.

He had no idea how far he had run, but it was far. He collapsed, panting hard on a lawn. He lay there a while, feeling his calves threaten to cramp up. Len didn't care. He finally blinked and sat up, looking around.

He was lying on a dry lawn in front of a burnt house. He stood shakily and walked up to the door. It was hanging on its hinges, like someone had broken down the door. He drifted inside, into the entryway where he had jumped onto Kaito not more than a week ago. Len slipped into the bedroom and threw himself onto the mostly ash bed. The mattress was only half burnt, the springs were visible in one small corner. The blankets and sheets were burnt beyond recognition, giving the bed a cover of gray. As Len landed a cloud of soot floated up around him.

The teen lay there, trying not to think. Len stared at the scorch marks on the walls and floor. He found his mind drifting back to when Kaito had confessed to him.

* * *

><p>The blue-haired man stood there, nervously fiddling with his scarf in one hand, some roses in the other. He looked insanely handsome. Len waled up to Kaito, his young eyes curious to why the man had called him out.<p>

"L-Len" Kaito looked at the young teen. "I know I probably shouldn't tell you this since I'm so much older than you but..."

"What is it Kai-nii-chan?" He smiled softly.

"Len.. Len.. please.. I don't want to be your Nii-chan any more" Len was shocked and hurt at Kaito's words and, realizing his mistake, the man stumbled over his words. "No, Len. I... I love you! And I don't want to be your Nii-chan! I want to be more..." He blushed, letting his words get through to the boy.

"W-Wha?" Len blushed, finally realizing what Kaito meant. The beautiful man that he had always looked up to, admired, and loved, loved him, not like a little brother either. He lifted his eyes and aqua met cobalt. "Y-you mean you want to go out with me?" Kaito nodded, blushing. "How does that work with two guys?!"

"Will you?" Kaito looked hopeful. "Go out with me?"

Len nodded and Kaito's eyes lit up and he pulled the boy into a hug.

* * *

><p>Len smiled at the memory, tears finally welling up in his eyes. Kaito had been so sweet. There was no way that he had died. It was impossible.<p>

Kaito had bought a house so that they could live together, just the two of them. He had always been sweet and kind and he would never have left Len like that.

* * *

><p>Kaito smiled, proudly standing in front of the new house he had bought. It was small, but it was only for the two of them so it was perfect. The yard was low-maintenance, the house was a little on the small side and looked like a bachelors' pad.<p>

Gakupo pulled up in his car and the side door opened. Len hopped out and looked at the off-white house. He slowly walked up to his lover of three months.

"Len~ Look!" Kaito smiled widely, gesturing to the house in front of them.

"Why are we at this house?" Len looked at the male.

Kaito smiled, waving to Gakupo as he drove off. "Come here!~" He took the teen's hand and let him inside. "Welcome home my love!"

"Wha- You bought a house?!"

Kaito scooped him up at the door and walked in carrying Len like a bride. He kissed the younger sweetly. "Now we can do whatever we want and not have to worry about being disturbed by anyone~"

Len blushed, wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck. "So you're just bringing me here so you can have me when ever you want?"

"That and I love you and you seem to get so stressed when things get out of hand." Kaito smiled sweetly. "And here you can walk around nude and not get sexually harassed by anyone." He grinned.

Len laughed and Kaito carried him through the house, showing him everything. There was no furniture, the house only had a few things in the kitchen and bathroom. Everything else was bare.

"No furniture?" Len asked.

"Nah, it didn't come with any. I'll have to buy a bed first so we can snuggle and do stuff."

Len blushed, remembering last night. How Kaito had held him tenderly in bed, the soft kisses and nips, the way Kaito's eyes looked, clouded over with lust and adoration, the numerous times he had kissed him deeply to keep them from alerting their housemates to their actions.

Kaito noticed his blush and murmured into the boy's ear, "Lovey, what were you thinking about?" Len blushed harder, "Are you thinking about what happened last night? You are, aren't you? If you want, we can do it again, right here. I'll shut the door and close the blinds and then we'll have all the privacy we could want." He nibbled the boy's ear and the blonde trembled slightly.

* * *

><p>Len thought of how Kaito never made him do anything he didn't want to. He had always been gentle, never purposely hurting the boy. Kaito always made sure that Len found their actions pleasurable. Normally, just thinking about sex with Kaito would make Len squirm a little, turning him on. Today, the blonde was far too sad to feel anything.<p>

He just lay there, crying softly and was oblivious to the sound of footsteps coming through the entry way. They paused and then came quickly and quietly into the bedroom where the teen was.

Len lay on the bed, covered in a light layer of soot and sweat. His shoulders shook softly as fat tears slowly slid down his face.

"I thought that whimper sounded familiar." A voice said, "What's wrong Kagamine-kun? Your house burned down ages ago, you can't be sad about that~"

Len didn't move, he did recognize the voice of his teacher. He didn't have the will to care, let alone do anything. Kiyoteru grabbed Len's shoulder roughly and flung the boy to his back. He could feel the cold of a blade against his soft throat.

"That was really cute of you to tell your fucking boyfriend. Real fucking cute Kagamine." He growled menacingly while Len stared blankly up at the ceiling. "I should kill you for what you put me through. You ruined my life! My nose is crooked now because of that blue-haired bastard. I got seven broken ribs!"

Len's eyes slowly drifted over to the ranting man above him. His face was colorfully bruised and his nose seemed to point slightly to the left. His glasses were missing too.

"What?!" He shrieked, "You're not going to fucking answer me?!" Kiyoteru threw his knife across the room and took the boy by the neck, squeezing tightly. "Scream! Beg me to stop! DO IT!"

Len stared blankly at the man throttling him. He was shook and his head lashed back and forth, his eyes only catching glimpses of the ceiling the the wall, the ceiling, their chest, and back again. The man's hands squeezed tighter and tighter. Len could no longer breathe, he could feel the pain as his windpipe was crushed.

He could feel himself losing consciousness and a small smile formed on his lips. This caused the already snapped man to strangle the boy more, as he crushed his slender neck in his hands. Len's peripheral vision began to go out of focus and then it disappeared entirely. Everything was going black, Len could feel himself slipping away. His lungs ached, his heart fluttered desperately, a small part in the back of his mind screamed for him to fight back. He just let death come and take him away.

_Heaven, Hell, or reincarnation, I don't care as long as I'm with Kaito._


	22. Chapter 22

**_Never was there a story of more woe, than of Kagamine Len and his_**** Kaito**

This is just an author's note:

I just want to thank everyone for reading my little story. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you for all the reviews and putting up with my long periods of no updates.

I chose to end Break the way I did, with both Kaito and Len dying, because, well I'm a sick bastard and I thought it would be interesting to write. I did think about having the story longer, by keeping Len alive but suicidal, but I don't have the heart to write a suicide. I figured that this way, it would be wrapped up fairly cleanly. I brought Kiyoteru-sensei back because, why not have the boy be killed in revenge? Murder tends to be done with a motive.

Again, thank you all for reading and putting up with all my little mistakes and such. I'd love to hear what you think of this so please review.


End file.
